Una interesante confesión
by Noriko Sato
Summary: Y es que Uchiha Sasuke no sabia como reaccionar ante semejantes palabras dirigidas hacia su persona por parte de Naruto ni sabia como tomar todas las demás tonterías que el rubio le decía en esos momentos... Sasunaru, AU, oneshot ¡Feliz año nuevo!


Naruto no es de mi propiedad sino de Kishimoto-sensei T.T yo solo hago estas historias por pura diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Un pequeño oneshot que escribí por año nuevo espero que sea de su agrado y lo disfruten ^^…

Aclaraciones:

"**jkjkjk**" Diálogos

"_**jkjkjk**_" Pensamientos

"_jkjkjk_" Recuerdos

~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN

"_**Una interesante confesión"**_

Sasuke Uchiha 20 años, estudiante en la facultad de derecho, proveniente de una familia adinerada, con un gran club de fans que lo acosaban a diario y se le declaraban en cualquier momento del día muy buen mozo como dirían las amigas de su madre. Ahora se encontraba frente a una situación a la que no sabía el cómo reaccionar ya que en ese preciso momento justo enfrente de él se encontraba Uzumaki Naruto su mejor amigo diciéndole palabras que jamás pensó saldrían de su boca; dos simples palabras si muy simples pero que habían hecho que él un Uchiha quedara con la boca abierta y sin saber que decir dos simples palabras.

**-Te amo**

Si justo esas dos palabras lo habían dejado con la boca muda y con cara de tarado pero él no tenía la culpa de que su reacción fuera esa ¿Quién se imaginaria que su mejor amigo; hombre, se le declararía de esa manera? Venga que él estaba muy tranquilo saliendo de su última clase de ese día, caminaba hasta el estacionamiento donde dejo aparcado su carro ignorando como de costumbre a una que otra chica que le preguntaba si no saldría con ella y cuando llego justo frente a su medio de transporte se encontraba un algo sonrojado rubio de ojos azules que conocía perfectamente; se le acerco a este y cuando estaba por preguntarle el motivo de su presencia le suelta la bomba y lo había dejado en ese incomodo momento y pensando si podría encontrarle otro significado a esas palabras que no fuera el que por obviedad ya sabía.

**-¡No piensas decir nada maldito teme! ¡Vengo hasta aquí me armo de valor para decirte esto y tú solo pones esa cara sin decirme nada! ¡Por lo menos dame la negativa esperada para poder ir a mi casa y encerrarme en mi cuarto por el resto de mi vida que no creo se mucha sabiendo que "lo intente"!**

**-¿Es broma? **–Bueno su respuesta no fue la más inteligente y se dio cuenta de ello cuando vio la cara enfurecida del rubio en ese momento.

**-¡Eres un…! –**Y se dio a un más cuenta de su error cuando de enfurecido Naruto paso a la tristeza y lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos **–Maldición no sé ni porque te lo dije si ya sabía la respuesta mejor déjalo así, olvida lo que te dije sigamos siendo amigos por el poco tiempo que nos queda de vida y llévame a mi casa **–El oji-azul camino hacia el lado del copiloto y espero a que Sasuke le quitara el seguro a la puerta para poder entrar en el vehículo.

Sasuke al darse cuenta que el rubio quería entrar quito el seguro de la puerta pero solo Naruto entro ya que él se quedo unos segundos recostado en el borde de la puerta procesando lo que acababa de suceder y se dio cuenta de algunas cosas; primero Naruto no tenía nada de tacto para confesar sus sentimientos, segundo que él era un idiota por no saber cómo responder ante tal confesión, tercero se podría decir o que él había hecho llorar al rubio por no saber cómo responder y hacer que este se arrepintiera de su confesión o que el Uzumaki era demasiado bipolar por pasar de furia a tristeza (tal vez ambas cosas) y cuarto pero una de las cosas más importantes ¿Cómo que el "poco tiempo que nos queda de vida"? Esa era una de las primeras cosas que aclararía para poder liberar su mente del estrés de ese momento.

El Uchiha subió al carro y observo cómo Naruto se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter y volteaba la mirada hacia la ventana probablemente con el fin de no verlo a él. Suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse un poco y arranco el vehículo no precisamente con la intención de ir a la casa del rubio sino a la suya para poder aclarar de una vez todo ese embrollo que se formo en su mente en menos de 5 minutos.

**-Maldición teme te dije que me fueras a dejar a mi casa no a la tuya **

**-Y yo nunca dije que lo aria **

**-¡O me vas a dejar a mi casa o paras tu maldito carro para que me baje!**

**-No haré ninguna de las dos cosas hasta que aclaremos todo este asunto tranquilamente como perdonas civilizadas que se supone somos y lo aclararemos dentro de la sala de mi casa no en un estacionamiento cualquiera donde todo el mundo puede escuchar tu griterío dobe.**

**-¡Que pares el carro te digo!**

**-No**

**-¡Voy a abrir la puerta y me voy a tirar!**

**-¡Ja! Solo inténtalo Usuratonkachi**

Y Naruto pensaba cumplir su amenaza pero no conto con algo y es que al intentar abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que no podía quitar el seguro ya que el carro del azabache era automático y este tenía el control total de la cerradura de las puertas.

**-¡Maldición temeee! ¡Quita el maldito seguro!**

**-¿Para qué te mates? No gracias**

**-¡Idiota! ¡Pues aunque me lleves a tu casa yo ya di por terminada esta conversación así que no hablare nada con respecto a ello!**

**-¡Oh claro que lo harás! ¿Es que quieres que todo el mundo se entere de que duermes abrazado a un zorro de peluche al que le llamas Kyubi? **–Sasuke parqueo el carro por suerte ya había llegado a su casa y el camino se hizo más corto de lo que esperaba gracias a su discusión con el oji-azul.

**- Tú teme **–Y contrario a la reacción que esperaba Sasuke, Naruto sonrió de una manera un poco triste **–Como si me importara después de todo no creo que pasemos la noche**

**-¿He? **

**-Si ya sabes mañana es 21 de diciembre; se acaba el mundo y dudo que sigamos con vida así que no importa ya lo que se haga**

**-… … … … …**

Bueno ahora Sasuke no sabía si reírse o llorar ante la idiotez de Naruto ¿Por eso estaba diciendo que no les quedaba mucho tiempo de vida? ¿Por eso se había estado quebrando la cabeza pensando que el rubio tal vez tenía una enfermedad mortal? ¿Por eso se había estado preocupando? ¿Por eso pensó que Naruto al enterarse de sus últimos días de vida decidió que le confesaría sus sentimientos? Joder que lo iba a matar y mataría también a la persona que empezó con el rumorcito ese de que el mundo se iba a acabar el 2012 si supiera quién es. Al menos se había quitado una duda de la cabeza ahora a seguir con el resto.

**-¿¡Ya te entraron ratas al cerebro y te lo comieron o que!? **

**-¿He?**

**-¡Cómo que "he"! ¡Es que eres más dobe de lo que pensaba! ¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre pensar que esas babosadas de que mañana es el fin del mundo y que todos moriremos son ciertas! ¿¡Me vas a decir que por eso te me declaraste así de un solo tirón!? ¿¡Por eso hiciste que me preocupara pensando que tenías una enfermedad mortal o que te habían amenazado de muerte o algo así!? ¡JODER NARUTO NO TE MATO SOLO PORQUE TE QUIERO!**

Y Naruto cada que el oji-negro decía una palabra más con ese tono enojado se iba poniendo más y más pálido dándose cuenta que en verdad este se había preocupado y desechando todas las ideas que tenia sobre el fin del mundo; ya no volvería a creer todos los rumores que decían después de ese momento o bueno lo intentaría. Pero lo que sin dunda hizo que Naruto cambiara de blanco total a rojo intenso fue el último comentario de Sasuke que si no había escuchado mal fue un "te quiero" aunque pensó que pudo ser un "te quiero" de amigos ¿Cada cuando Sasuke le decía eso a alguien? Además de que no lo quedaron muchas dudas de a qué se refería el azabache con ese te quiero cuando se tapo la boca por auto reflejo, se sonrojo y abrió los ojos como si acabara de descubrir algo muy importante.

**-Tsk… **-Sin embargo el Uchiha decidió ignorar el hecho… o eso creyó Naruto **–Ya te dije que todo esto lo vamos a solucionar dentro de mi casa**

Ambos salieron del auto y se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa, por suerte Sasuke vivía solo desde hace un año que su padre le dijo que debería hacerse autosuficiente y vivir solo Sasuke acepto encantado con el hecho de al fin vivir solo.

Y allí estaban luego de un rato ambos sentados en el sofá con un silencio demasiado incomodo, Naruto mirando sus pies sonrojado hasta las orejas y Sasuke quebrándose la cabeza para saber cómo empezar la conversación y dejarse de tantos rodeos, pero es que había una hecho que no había tomado en cuenta cuando se dirigían hacia su casa.

"_JODER NARUTO NO TE MATO SOLO PORQUE TE QUIERO"_ y ese te quiero se había pasado resonando en su cabeza una y otra vez y sabia que en la del rubio también ya que no creía que este fuera tan idiota para no haberse dado cuenta… bueno tal vez si

_**-"Maldición y ahora me vengo a dar cuenta de que me gusta él dobe. La cosa es como decírselo… bueno pongamos su método nada sutil en práctica" **_–Y tal como lo dijo en sus pensamientos lo hizo

**-Me gustas **–ahora si Naruto levanto la cabeza y miraba a Sasuke con los ojos bien abiertos ya que empezaba a creer que el "te quiero" fue solo en su imaginación **–No sé si te amo pero estoy seguro de que te quiero más que a un amigo o a un hermano y lo único que agradezco de que te creyeras esas tonterías del fin del mundo es que te me declararas y me diera cuenta de mis sentimientos.**

**-Sasuke yo… **-El rubio se había quedado sin palabras ante lo dicho

**-Como me vengas a rechazar créeme que te doy un puñetazo que te dejara el ojo morado Usuratonkachi**

**-Idiota… **-Ambos se acercaron lentamente hasta juntar sus labios en un beso casto y sin prisas, no era su primer beso pero si el primero intencional ya que el primero también había sido entre ellos aunque por un empujón en la secundaría lo cual Naruto recordó ese preciso momento y soltó una pequeña risa.

**-¿De qué te ríes dobe?**

**-De nada en especial **

Siguieron besándose tranquilamente ambos muy felices por haber declarado sus sentimientos y haber sido correspondidos aunque en una forma muy interesante.

~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN

Año nuevo llegaba y su amiga Sakura los había invitado a una fiesta por motivos de celebración a la cual todos sus amigos habían asistido y celebraban el comienzo de un nuevo año 2013.

**-Ves dobe te dije que no se iba a acabar el mundo solo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas**

**-¡Teme! **–Hizo un puchero –**Di que por lo menos me declare y ahora somos pareja; si no me creo lo del fin del mundo jamás hubiera tenido el valor de decírtelo**

**- Y por eso eres un Usuratonkachi**

**-Y tu un bastardo gruñón que besa bien**

**-Dobe**

**-Teme**

Sasuke sonrío al menos algo bueno había salido de la idiotez de Naruto "SU Naruto" y se encargaría personalmente que todas las personas en esa fiesta lo supieran ya que en ese momento tomo al Uzumaki de la cadera y lo acerco hasta besar sus labios justo en frente de todo el mundo muchos quedando impresionados, otros sonriendo y diciendo "al fin". Si después de eso Sasuke estaba satisfecho y todo gracias a esa confesión de parte de Naruto, esa interesante confesión.

~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN

Espero les haya gustado ^^

Un fic que salió de la nada mientras me gritaban que me fuera a dormir n_n acepto criticas, comentarios, tomatazos (?) y avisen si miran faltas de ortografía.

Les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo 2013 y que tengan mucho Yaoi y SasuNaru ^^


End file.
